Robert "Bobby" Card
"Kid, lemme let you in on a little secret; That’s a load of crock shit." Bobby, disproving Pre-War fantasies. Robert "Bobby" Card is a Pre-War Ghoul, living in Hotel Rexford in Goodneighbor in 2286. Backstory Pre-War Life Before the war, Robert lived a normal life as a officer of the Police Precinct 8 Boston Police Force. A workaholic and justice-driven, he devoted a lot to his work. At some point, he and Eliene met and formed a relationship, eventually falling in love and getting married. Unfortunately, in the recent years that led up to the Great War, his inconvenient work ethics had strained their marriage to the limit, and Eliene eventually divorced him a day before the War. Robert understood the reasons and accepted her divorce. On October 23rd, 2077, Robert dropped Eliene at her mother's home in downtown Boston. When the sirens blared, Eliene attempted to make her way to a nearby Vault and Robert followed suit. Unable to get to protection in time Eliene was incinerated alive and Robert was knocked out safely, but heavily irradiated. Robert spent many years after waking up as a Ghoul mourning her loss and regretting the life decisions that tore their marriage apart. Present Day At some point he had moved in at Hotel Rexford in Goodneighbor, Boston and had become something of Goodneighbor's version of a detective, similar to that of Nick Valentine in Diamond City. He had known Nick in his previous life but only in passing during the joint opperation in the Eddie Winter case. It wasn't until Synth Nick had gotten a name for himself in Diamond City that they met properly. Personality In the centuries he had been alive, he has taken on something of an anti-nihilistic view in life, acknowledging that life in the wastes will probably never get any better than it currently is, but never letting himself be depressed by it. He smokes whatever cigarettes he can find, and shares a preferred brand with his late wife Eliene. He claims to hate smoking. He has something of a competing rivalry with Nick Valentine, treating him with a sort of sportsmanship. He is prone to commenting on finding each other on the same case either by accident or by choice. He's also quite playful for his age, getting into hijinks that would make heads turn, whether actually playing around or part of an elaborate plan. While not an incredible disguise master, he can play with people's expectations to properly dress himself up and fool unsuspecting persons, hiding in plain sight. Appearance A tall and well built for a Ghoul, wearing his ancient Boston Police Force uniform, comprising of his hat, uniform slacks, shirt, a padded vest, modified holster and long coat. Equipment His tools include his trusty .44 revolver, lock picking tools, an electric security baton, a pair of handcuffs and keys, and his modified holster re-engineered to hold all these things and ammo for his guns. Occasionally, he equips his .45 sub machine gun or Hunting Rifle Artist's Notes * "Bobby" is a British term that referred to police officers, based off the founder of Scotland Yard, Sir Robert Peel. * Bobby was based off a previous idea I had, a cowboy half-ghoul courier who operated in the now-NCR territory New Vegas, Nevada. The central idea of the cowboy was that he was based off a western sheriff, and thus Bobby's character is molded from a police officer, the modern version of a sheriff. * Technically in the Fallout universe, Bostonian police officers had already moved onto basic bright blue dress shirts, away from the classic early 50s police jacket uniform and thus away from the winter coat variants. Proof can be found in certain police stations where the skeletal corpses of police men wear just that. * Bobby had told a 'cop story' to Maggie that was based off the famous Broadway musical "Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street", wherein a crazed barber murders his customers and his accomplice, a baker baked his victims into delectable pies. Category:Ghoul oc Category:Pre-War Ghoul Category:Fallout 4 Category:Ghoulcop